Improvements in computer processing power have led to the availability of ultra high resolution digital images, including gigapixel images and terapixel images. These ultra high resolution images can be used to depict various objects or locations in intricate detail for observation by interested parties.
Current high resolution imagery is typically captured by compositing a single image from a large number of individual shots captured by a camera. For instance, the Google Art Project services provided by Google Inc. provide access to high resolution images of various works of art from worldwide galleries. However, such composited images fail to completely represent certain types of artwork. In this regard, photographic images do not reveal depth information about the object being captured. For instance, texture information from paintings is lost when relying on conventional photography techniques. Such texture information can reveal characteristics of the base material and the paint, such as brushstrokes, thicknesses, and the like.
Light detection and ranging (LIDAR) has been used to create depth maps. However, many curators of galleries containing high-value artwork have concerns about incident laser radiation that the use of LIDAR can impose on artwork.